


[oral not!fic] Pacifism Defense (Band of Brothers)

by Amanita_Fierce, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), olive2pod (olive2read), sunlightsymphony



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: ALL THE SPOILERS, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Not podfic but those are the only audio length tags afaik, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: Nearly 41 minutes about Pacifism Defense (and some general Score convo) and the other fandoms / tropes it brings to mind.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Farley Gordon/Moose, Farley Gordon/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[oral not!fic] Pacifism Defense (Band of Brothers)

###### Podfic

 **Length:**  
***** Oral Not!Fic 40:45  
***** Pacifism Defense 04:27

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save  
***** [Oral Not!Fic mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/9afmp4exmbt4klf/oral%20notfic_pacifism%20defense.mp3)  
***** [Pacifism Defense (recorded from the movie) mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/3yhavp2fbqo1r6l/score-pacifism%20defense.mp3)

 **File Size:**  
***** Oral Not!Fic 31.8 MB  
***** Pacifism Defense 5.53 MB  
  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read 

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 2 Oral Not!Fic a Song Challenge!
> 
> Fandoms / Tropes Discussed: Band of Brothers (TV), Hockey RPF, the Notebook, Check Please, Mob AU, Thrown Off the Ice - Taylor Fitzpatrick, A/B/O, and more!


End file.
